gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zel Marque
Hi there, Zel Marque! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Hi, I am new! page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Welcome! Welcome, Mr. Marque. I am John Breasly, otherwise known as George Augustus to most. I am the in-game king of Enlgand. I hope you enjoy this wikia, and I apologize for the arguing on the page you've been viewing. Have any problems, and just ask me, or an admin. Sincerely, King George II '' 21:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's where you message someone. Remember to sign your name by typing ~~~~ after your message, or by hitting the signature button. I'll make you your own personal signature if you want. ''Sincerely, King George II '' 21:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, and welcome to this wiki. :) I hope you enjoy your time with us. Also need help ask me :) 21:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello There! My name is CaptainShadow11 and I would like to personally welcome you to this wikia! I am an , Admin/Bur so if you ever need anything, leave a message on my Talk page. Please just follow the Rules and you will have a great time here on wiki. Here are some things you can do: *Make a page about your pirate. See Pirates for some examples. *Make a page about your guild. See Guilds for some examples. *Make a made up story/place/event/person that. See Fan Creations for some examples. *See here for some help getting around wikia. *Improve your Userpage by editing it and adding some pictures! *Do some normal editing, spell check things and such. Fair Winds, 22:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup You're welcome! If you need anymore help, just leave a message on my talk page :) 21:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig Here's your new sig: Alright, so go to and copy this code: . Find the Signature section, check off "custom signature" and enter this code in the box. Then, message me, remember to add "~~~~" after the message, and see if it works! ''Sincerely, King George II '' 21:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Marque will only be bold on this page, otherwise it will be normal. It looks pretty good! Have fun on wiki! Check out Pirates Online Players Wiki:Userboxes and Userboxes/Test to find some cool userboxes to spice up your pages! I've made a lot myself. Including the Friday one on the Test page. If you see that, click on the picture :). ''Sincerely, King George II '' 21:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) kk Cuz I was gonna take it anyway 10:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC)}} Um I don't really know who you are. I know that you created a account a while ago. -- 00:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) reply from hola its fma:b not a game lol Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't agree more! Dear Zel Marque, I am glad that see the situation as it should be seen. Proof is need in any situation with Pearson, not words. Again, I thank you for seeking out the truth in this recent issue. Sincerely, Sig Done.-- 06:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat rule That is simply the effect of the chat rule. It applies to everyone, not just the people who joined after it passed.-- 04:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Unban Fine, I will unban you so you can say what you want, but then you will need to be banned again. You still need 24 more edits to pages.